


3 am Snack

by xDomino009x



Series: Domestic Venom [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Domestic, Fluff, Hungry Venom, I Love Venom, Implied Relationships, M/M, chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Venom is hungry and Eddie is exhausted.Also, Venom can't cook.





	3 am Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mVincentJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mVincentJ/gifts).



> Yo, I'm tired and inspired and I've seen too much Venom content on twitter to not jump on this bandwagon

**Eddie.**

He rolled over and tried to ignore the voice in the back of his mind.

**Eddie!**

Pulling the pillow over his head didn't help when the demanding voice was coming from inside his own skull, but he tried anyway. If the damn parasite could read his mind he’d know it was a clear indication to shut the hell up and go to sleep. Did Venom even sleep?

**No. Hungry.**

“Wait til morning.” Eddie cracked his eyes open ever so slightly and peeked ar his alarm clock. “It’s not even three, I have an interview tomorrow.”

For a while Venom seemed to get the message and piped down, although Eddie could hear him seething and grumbling the whole time. Finally he was getting back to sleep - he found it so hard to sleep these days - and Venom was cut off mid mutter.

**Eddie are you listening, I am hungry.**

Eddie groaned as he swung himself out of bed, feeling the symbiote inside him helping with black tendrils wrapping around his legs and flinging the cover away. It was a very short walk from his tiny bedroom to a barely bigger kitchen-diner-lounge area. Their apartment was shit, Venom made sure to remind him as they plodded through it. They weren’t sure what food they had, but this early and exhausted Eddie knew he was in no mood for cooking.

“There’s a cheese sandwich in the fridge.”

**Disgusting, make us something better.**

Eddie sighed and they moved to the freezer, Venom opened the door and they rifled through the drawers. Hardly stocked for the winter, but it was enough for the week if they ate sparingly. If they found enough… street food. Venom was at last getting used to his new diet of criminals and thugs, Eddie had never been prouder.

**Wake up!**

Eddie hadn't even realised he’d fallen asleep. It was surprising how easy it was to trust an alien with his body, but somehow it was easy enough that he found himself often asleep on his feet with only Venom keeping them upright.

“Thanks, sorry.”

They walked the few tiring steps to the oven, a bag of chicken strips in hand that apparently Eddie had grabbed before he passed out. He wasn’t so sure, but he was too sleepy to argue with the voice in his head. As soon as he bent down to open the oven door Eddie staggered, and had to rise back up even while Venom protested.

“I can’t cook Vee, too tired.”

**I am hungry.**

“Vee…”

**Hungry!**

“You cook the damn chicken then.”

They stood silently for a long while staring at the strips of meat spread out on an oven tray. Eddie waited for Venom’s hands to go to the food, and was forcing himself to stay awake just in case the parasite decided eating raw, frozen chicken was the plan of the night.

**I can not cook.**

Eddie sighed, felt his stomach grumble as he stared at the food although he knew it was only because of Venom, and grabbed a wobbly stool from the other side of the kitchen island and sat down. “It's just chicken." Venom was silent, and Eddie could feel him retreating slightly. He scoffed, "And you called me a pussy. Don't I’ll talk you through it honey.”

Venom sat them down gently as Eddie fell back into the stool, patting his head with a large hand before moving to to oven. He had never liked it, too warm and the fire in the back worried him especially after the incident with the rocket. Eddie was sure he felt Venom hesitate for a second.

“Okay, just open the door and er…” he lost his train of thought for a second as his eyes half closed. Venom shook him awake gently. “Oh, just put the tray in and shut the door.”

Venom did as he was told, but the oven was still cold.

**Now what?**

No reply.

**Eddie!**

“Turn the gas on and hit that little er, little button right there.” Eddie gestured to it aimlessly but Venom understood. And he was pretty sure Eddie was asleep by the time he’d followed the instructions.

 

**Eddie.**

**Eddieeee.**

“Hmm?” they were facing the table, Venom sprouting from his shoulder. It was strange getting used to looking at that toothy grin and his tongue.

**Eat.**

“Okay, calm down. I’m eating.”

They ate in silence, Venom occasionally breaking it to make a satisfied noise something between a hum and a growl. It took less than 5 minutes for them to polish off their snack, and Eddie held the plate out for Venom to lick clean once he was done. He’d compared him to a puppy once, and never again would he mention the likeness. Venom had sulked for a week, only after telling Eddie he’d eat the next dog they came across.

Eddie had avoided dogs until Venom came out of his mood.

**Thank you Eddie. You can sleep now.**

“Thank you.”

They walked back to their room, climbed back into their bed and settled down under their covers. Venom enjoyed the feeling of ownership and belonging. He slept with Eddie, wrapping around his arm and shoulders. Eddie liked to say he was clingy, but Venom would say he was just protective.

A car alarm blared through the peace of the night.

“Fucking… I just want to sleep!”

Venom grinned at Eddie, eyes narrowed.

**Want me to... take care of it?**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so... there's been a car alarm going the whole time I've been writing, and as soon as I made Venom take care of it the alarm stopped so thank you Venom my best boy!!  
> Also thanks for reading this tiny drabble, I might write more sometime so lemme know what you think of this or if you have any other prompts for me!


End file.
